Blast From The Past
by Topazicatzbeth
Summary: Danny spots someone from his past, leading the team into a new and dangerous case.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Hope everyone has had a good Christmas. I finally finished a story and Wenwalke has been her usual amazing self and beta'd it for me. So here you go, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own H50 or make any money from this. Just whumping for the hell of it.**

 **Chapter One**

Steve and Danny made their way up the beach and secured their boards in the back of Steve's truck. Making the most of their day off, and the fact that Grace was away with Rachel visiting relatives during the school holidays, they had grabbed some waves together.

"I gotta say man, you were really good out there." Steve had been surprised how much Danny had improved since the last time they had surfed together, and realised Danny must have been getting a fair bit of practice in on their down time, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Thanks." Danny blushed, paying far more attention to securing his board than was really needed. The last thing he wanted was Steve gloating about how he was accepting the island life.

"So you fancy getting some food and heading back to my house for some beers?" Steve asked changing the subject when he saw his friend's obvious embarrassment.

"Yeah sounds good." Danny smiled at Steve, his attention then caught by the man standing about 20 meters behind his partner, deep in conversation with another man. He squinted to get a better look. The man looked familiar but he was stood at an angle to Danny so he couldn't get a clear view to place him. He racked his brain trying to remember where he had seen the chiselled jaw and tanned skin before.

"So, you fancy steak, or fish? I can throw either on the grill and I have salad in but..." Realising Danny was paying no attention to him Steve tried to get his friends attention. "Yo Danny, hey, Earth to Danny." Hand waving in front of his friends vision he finally was rewarded when Danny focused on his face, and not over his shoulder. "You good?"

"Yeah, sorry. I just think I know that guy but can't place him." Steve started to turn around to look, but the two men behind him said their good-byes, and the man Danny had been watching turned allowing him a full view of his face. Recognition slapped Danny in the face and he quickly dropped down behind Steve's truck, hiding himself from view. Steve sensed the movement and looked back at where Danny had been stood, to find thin air. Walking around the truck he found Danny crouched low.

"What the hell was that?"

"Did he see me?" Danny asked concerned.

"No, I don't think so." Steve watched as the man got into his car and drove away. "He's gone. Care to fill me in as to why we are suddenly having a game of hide and seek."

Danny cautiously stood up and let out a sigh. "Shit, what the hell is he doing here?"

"Who? Danny, who was that guy? What's going on?"

"That was Dimitri Ivonov. I haven't seen him for over thirteen years, which is why it took me a while to place him, but it is definitely him." Seeing Steve's confused face, he continued. "When I first made Detective I was sent undercover, fresh face and all, to work a gun smuggling case. Rachel was really pissed. We had just got married, and then I was going undercover and leaving her for several weeks. I still don't know who was scarier, her, or Dimitri."

"Ok, so you arrested him?" Steve could understand why Danny wasn't keen on bumping into someone he had sent to jail.

"Not exactly. His brother, Vladimir, was running a gun smuggling ring through the docks at New Jersey. I went in undercover as the new Dock foreman and made it known I was open to some back door business. Vladimir cut a deal with me to let the guns in, and I'd look the other way. I managed to get pretty friendly with Vladimir and he showed me his operation, introduced me to his younger brother, Dimitri. We were able to take down the whole operation from supplier to the guys they were selling the guns to, however Dimitri slipped through the net."

"And he ended up on our island." Steve was not happy that someone with obvious ties to weapon smuggling was on the island, and they didn't even know it.

"Looks like it, my guess is he is here to conduct some business." Danny opened the truck passenger door and climbed in.

Steve joined Danny and started the engine. "Good job he didn't see you, could have spooked him, now we have the upper hand. We will brief the team tomorrow and start looking into him."

"That guy was a crazy son of a bitch, only Vladimir could control him. With him out of the picture I hate to think what he is getting up to." Danny sighed, remembering back to seeing Dimitri beat one of Vladimir's men unconscious because he was late picking up a shipment.

"Well whatever it is, we're about to put an end to it." Steve grinned then pulled the truck out of the parking lot and headed back to his house.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

The following morning found the team gathered around the smart table. Danny had briefed them all on his undercover operation, and they had started running a background search on Dimitri Ivonov.

Two hours later they were still gathering information. They had decided that he must have come to the island under a false I.D, as there was no history of a Dimitri Ivonov entering the island.

"Are you sure it was him, Danny? Maybe he just looked like him." Kono suggested.

"It was him, trust me. Did you get any joy on the car we saw him driving?"

"Steve only got a partial plate, brah, so I'm still trying to get the DMV pictures of all the registered drivers of cars that match the description, it's a long list." Chin explained.

"Maybe we shou..." Steve stopped as he saw the Governor enter the office with two suit clad men, his security detail following behind. "Governor, what can we do for you?"

"We're here to speak to Detective Williams. Detective could we use your office?" Governor Denning indicated to the two men with him to enter the office.

"Sure, I guess." Danny shrugged his shoulders at Steve's questioning look before joining them.

As he entered the office the taller of the two men accompanying the Governor closed the door, shutting out the rest of the team. Steve, who had been following his partner was not impressed at having the door shut in his face.

"Er... Am I in trouble Governor?"

Denning chuckled, "not at all Detective Williams, let me make the introductions and then we can explain what we are doing here. This is Agent Smith and Agent Wesson, FBI."

"Smith and Wesson? Really?" Danny attempted to keep a straight face at the pairing.

"Yes really, and we've heard all the jokes. Can we get down to business?" Agent Smith replied.

"Sure, so to what do I have the honour of a visit from the FBI?"

"Your team ran a search earlier this morning on a Demitri Ivonov. It alerted our office We looked into his file and saw your history with Demitri. We need to know why you ran that search."

"I saw him yesterday down by the beach. We were trying to work out what he was doing on the island."

"You saw him? You're sure?" Agent Wesson looked excited.

"Yeah, I'm sure it was him, he is obviously a fair bit older than when I last saw him but it was him. What's the FBI's interest in him?"

"Demitri Ivonov has been on the FBI's radar for a while now. We believe he is running a massive gun and ammunition smuggling operation. We were closing in on him when he suddenly disappeared. We believe he got a tip off from a mole at the agency, and he went to ground. We had no idea where he was until your search flagged up. So we approached your Governor for his, and your, assistance."

"So Dimitri has moved his operation to the island? That's what we were worried about." Danny sighed.

"It would appear so, detective." Governor Denning spoke up. "I have promised the FBI your full cooperation on this one. Given they have been working the case for some time they will take lead, however you will play a crucial role in the operation."

"Me?" Danny wasn't sure where this conversation was going.

"We read the case notes on the operation you were part of in New Jersey. You were arrested along with everyone else to maintain your cover." Agent Smith explained.

"Yeah, that's right." Danny now had an idea where this was going.

"We would like you to go back undercover, try and situate yourself back in his operation, and feed us information so we can take him down." Agent Smith looked hopefully at Danny.

"And just how am I going to do that?"

"Once we track Dimitri down we can arrange for you to bump into him, you spin him a tale about needing work as no one will employ you with your record." Agent Wesson explained the plan.

"That might work, but where do my team fit into your plan?"

"They don't." Agent Wesson was blunt. "You will be working with the FBI on this one.

Danny considered his response. He looked at the Governor and could tell that he wasn't happy about that either. "Yeah, you see, that's not gonna work for me. If I do this, I want people watching my back that I can trust. I want my team in on this, or I don't do it."

Agent Wesson mulled it over, "your team can provide basic support. We are in charge and call the shots, you understand that Detective?"

"Yeah I got it." Danny nodded.

"OK Gentlemen, I have a very busy schedule. Now that that has been decided I will be on my way. You can brief the rest of the team. I expect to be kept informed." Governor Denning started to leave the room, opening the door he stopped and looked back over his shoulder, "Detective, stay safe."

The rest of Five-0 watched as the Governor and his security detail left and Danny emerged from his office with the two suits following behind.

"Everything ok?" Steve immediately asked.

"Stand down, everything is fine. It would seem Dimitri has been on the FBI's watch list for a while. We're gonna work with them to bring him down." Danny knew the team wouldn't be too keen on the next part of the plan.

"So why did they want to see you?" Steve had a feeling he knew where this was going and he didn't like it.

"I'm gonna go back undercover to get Intel on his operation."

The team erupted all together with a series of objections.

"No way, it's too risky." Steve looked ready to strangle the FBI agents for even suggesting it.

"This is one nasty dude. You can't go in alone." Lou stated.

"It's too dangerous Danny." Worry was written all over Kono's face.

Chin started tapping on the smart table and opening a file, "look what happened to the last undercover FBI Agent."

The screen was covered in pictures of a body, burnt beyond recognition.

"How the hell did you get those?" Agent Smith boomed, and Danny was sure the bulging vein on his forehead was about to burst.

"I'm good at my job." Chin replied.

"You didn't tell me about that, I'm guessing that happened before Dimitri disappeared." Danny said putting all the information he had in place.

"That was an unfortunate event, we told you there is a mole in the agency. This case is being kept on a need to know basis. You will have all the support that you need. This is the best chance we have to bring him down."

Danny looked at the pictures and the unhappy faces of his teammates, then the desperate faces of the FBI agents. "Ok we're doing this." Before the team could object Danny added. "I want to bring this guy down. I can do this. We can do this. I insisted that you guys were in on this too. I trust you to watch my back. Let's put an end to this."

Knowing it was best not to argue with the jersey detective, the others just sighed and nodded in acceptance. Relief swept the FBI agents at the chance to bring down the man responsible for the death of one of their own.

"I want a solid plan in place with back up arranged before he goes anywhere near that guy." Steve eyeballed the agents.

"Agreed." Agent Smith nodded. "Detective Williams's safety is our first priority. Now let's track down this guy so we can work out how we are going to arrange a meet up."

The team split up, each working their area of expertise to try and track down Dimitri Ivonov and the alias he was now using. It wasn't long before they were able to track him down, via the partial plate Steve had got, and start looking into his alias.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews. They are all really appriciated. Now let's see how Danny does undercover.**

 **Chapter Two**

"Wow, look at you." Kono exclaimed as Danny entered the office the next day. His usual pristine shirt and tight pants were gone, and instead he was wearing an old pair of faded, ripped jeans, and scruffy running shoes. A dark blue t-shirt clung to his muscular fame. Danny had obviously forgone the morning shave, stubble visibly evident, but the biggest change was Danny's hair. Instead of the usual slicked back style he always wore, his hair was void of all products. Instead wavy blond locks felt to each side of his head, and the sides had been shaved shorter.

"Loving the new look, Brah." Chin fought the urge to reach out and touch the loose locks, knowing his friend would likely yell at him if he tried.

"Don't get used to it, it won't be staying." Danny smiled. "So, do I look down on my luck."

"Sure do." Steve said joining them, stopping at his friend's side he reached up and held his nose, "boy, you smell down on your luck too, really getting into character there buddy."

"Hey, it's the little details that blow your cover, so I took a run this morning and didn't shower. I'm supposed to be out of work, and struggling to make ends meet."

"Well you certainly look the part." Steve agreed, then seeing Danny's new hair style he moved closer and reached out to touch the newly shaved hair, "man, did you cut it?"

With reflexes like a cat Danny reached up and grabbed hold of Steve's wrist, stopping him in his tracks, the look on his face told Chin he was right to fight his earlier urge.

"Don't even think about it. Yes, I cut it, now can we get down to business? Yesterday's intel tells us Dimitri likes to have breakfast most mornings down by the beach, at a small restaurant. If I'm gonna bump into him, we need to get moving. Where are the FBI guys?"

"Right here." Lou announced as he and Agents Smith and Wesson entered the office.

"Detective Williams, you look ready for the job, however we have a few things for you." Agent Smith handed Danny a belt. "There is a wire behind the belt buckle. We'll be able to listen in on everything you say. Danny took the belt and put it on.

Agent Wesson handed Danny a small black box. Opening it he saw a small silver ear cuff. "There is a tracking devise in that in case we lose eyes on you."

Danny slipped the cuff in place, grateful that the FBI seemed to be taking his safety seriously.

"We have a van ready, so we will be near by listening in. Don't push too hard for information, just try and get a job."

"He knows what he's doing." Steve growled. "Let's get going."

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Thirty minutes later the FBI van was in place, just around the corner from the restaurant. Steve, not happy being so far away, had elected to take his truck and sat in the car park watching Dimitri Ivonov eat his breakfast under the morning sun.

Danny wander towards the restaurant from the beach front. He fished in his pocket and pulling out a load of lose coins, then slumped down in a chair at the table next to Dimitri and started counting them.

The waitress came out and Danny grunted his order to her before she left. He looked around the restaurant then stood up, "no way, Dimitri? It's Dimitri right?"

The chiselled jawed man looked up from his breakfast.

"I'm sorry, I do not know you. You are mistaken my friend."

"No, no I'm not. Dimitri Ivonov. It's been a while man but I remember you. I worked with you and your brother Vlad. Man, we got busted. I ended up doing seven to ten. You don't remember me? Ricky De Luca. I worked down at the docks."

Danny saw the recognition hit Dimitri, "oh yes, I remember you. I do not go by the name Dimitri anymore though."

"Oh right, I heard you got away clean. Keeping one step ahead of the cops eh? So how's Vladimir doing? I was thinking about looking him up, see if he had any work. Things are kinda slow at the moment."

"He is still in jail. He killed his cellmate so will not be released anytime soon." Finishing his breakfast Dimitri started to stand. "It was good to see you Ricky. Take care."

"Hey, listen. You look like you're doing well, you got any work going?" Danny asked, preventing Dimitri from leaving.

"I am sorry, no." Dimitri replied bluntly.

"Oh come on man you must have something. Look at me, I need work. I got a criminal record now, I can't get a straight job. I got no money, I can barely afford breakfast. You still in the same business? I can help you out, Vlad showed me the ropes."

Dimitri looked Danny up and down then reached into his jacket pocket. "Very well, come to this address this afternoon." Handing the detective a business card, then retrieved some money from his wallet and passed it to him. "Clean yourself up. I can't have my associates looking like, well looking bad. Buy a suit, I have a shipment being delivered this evening and you can help with that."

"That's great, thanks Dimitri." Danny took the cash and stuffed it into his pocket.

"I told you, I do not go by that name anymore. Call me Aleski."

Dimitri then left, nodding to the waitress who arrived with Danny's order, Steve couldn't help but laugh to himself as he saw his partner sit down and enjoy his breakfast.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Danny walked up to the building he had been instructed to go to. Showered and dressed in a suit now, he was ready to meet up with Aleksi, aka Dimitri. Belt still in place, the Feds and the Five-0 team were listening in nearby. The now shorter hair revealed the ear stud tracking device still in place.

After the meeting that morning the team had all decided on a plan of action. Danny would go to the meeting and find out details of the shipment being delivered. Once the shipment had been picked up they would move in to arrest everyone involved, including the detective.

The door was opened to Danny's knock and a heavy set man ushered him in, and slammed the door behind him.

"Hey Dim." Seeing Dimitri's face anger Danny continued, "sorry, Aleski. I'm really grateful for this opportunity, and the new threads."

Dimitri seemed pleased with Danny's new appearance, and nodded his approval, then returned to his conversation with his second in command that the blond man's arrival had interrupted.

Looking around the large room he had entered, Danny saw crates of guns, and boxes of grenades.

"Wow, this is some heavy stuff you have here, grenades and Ak-47." He was talking aloud so the team in the van could hear him through the wire.

"That's nothing compared to what we are about to pick up." The heavy set man who had opened the door said, holding his hand out to Danny to shake. "Names, Paku. You'll be riding with me in the van."

"So what are we moving?"

Dimitri broke away from his conversation and started to brief them. Two blocks away the team listened in and heard Dimitri explain that Danny and Paku would take the van, and he and his second in command would follow behind. They were headed to the docks to pick up a shipment of rocket launchers.

Steve was immediately on the phone briefing SWAT, and HPD, to provide back up. Danny was always riding him about not calling in back up, well this time he wasn't taking any chances. This was his partner's ass on the line. He was in the thick of this, unarmed, and relying on the team, and the FBI, to have his back.

After more business talk, finally the four men left the building and drove off in the van, and car, towards the docks.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Once at the docks the team heard Danny exit the van and head towards a shipping container to collect the rocket launchers.

"Ok, let's move in." Steve ordered.

"No." Agent Wesson over ruled. "We stay back and listen in."

"We're too far away to provide adequate back up if things go south." Kono argued.

"Your boy has this under control." Agent Smith defended his partner's decision, "or do you not have faith in his ability to pull this off."

"Oh I know you did not just ask that." Lou's anger flared to match the rest of the team.

"We are in charge of this operation, we say we hold back." Speaking in to his radio Agent Wesson ordered all SWAT members to hold their ground.

The team listened to every word said, as Danny told the others the story of how he and Vladamir had become friends, and about an all-day drinking session they had had. Steve couldn't help but admire how at ease Danny sounded. He excelled at undercover work, using all his experience from New Jersey, and becoming his undercover persona.

As Dimitri announced that they had reached the correct container, two more voices sounded over the wire as Danny was introduced to the sellers of the merchandise.

Everyone became concerned as the conversation started the break up and static came across the wire.

"Chin, what's going on?" Steve was itching to storm in.

Chin immediately started tapping away on the laptop that the wire was transmitting to, attempting to restore the connection.

"We lost the wire, they must have gone into the container, all the metal is blocking the signal."

"Ok, we're moving in, I don't care what you say." Steve eye balled the FBI agents.

"No. We hold our position. The wire will come back on once they start moving the rocket launchers, then we move in." Agent Smith nodded to his partner, both in agreement with his order.

"Are you serious? Anything could be happening right now." Steve was up in Agent Wesson's face.

"Yes, I am serious, Commander. This is our case and we have allowed you to assist out of respect for your colleague. I will not hesitate to throw you off the case if you refuse to follow our lead. I will also charge you with obstruction of a federal case. Now stand down."

"Guys, we have a problem." Chin interrupted.

"What is it?" Lou asked as Steve still stood chest to chest with the FBI agent.

"Danny's GPS tracker is on the move."

"So?" Agent Smith failed to see the problem.

"We still have no wire coverage, somethings not right." Chin explained while checking his weapon. He knew the rest of his team well enough to know that this meant they were moving in whether the FBI liked it or not.

"Ok, all teams move in. Go, go, go." Agent Wesson ordered into the radio.

The docks suddenly sprang into life as SWAT and Five-0 swarmed in. Knowing SWAT would take care of the container, Five-0 focuses on moving in on Danny's location.

"Just around this corner." Chin instructed. "They are stationary."

The team burst around the corner to shouts of Five-0, but no one was there.

"Where the hell are they?" Steve yelled.

"This is where the tracker is saying they are." Chin replied checking again he had the right coordinated.

"Er, guys. We have a big problem." Lou bent down and picked up something small off the ground. He showed the rest of the team the ear cuff that contained the tracking chip. They all realised the possible implications. "I got blood here too, Steve."

Steve was immediately on the radio demanding an update from the container.

"They're gone." Agent Smith replied obviously pissed. "SWAT caught two guys fleeing at the south entrance, we believe they're the dealers, but there is no sign of Ivonov, or Detective Williams. HPD are searching the docks now.

"Shit." Steve cursed and started to storm towards the shipping container. "We found the ear cuff and we have blood."

As they reached the contain Agent Wesson exited it carrying the belt that they had given Danny.

"I think your guy got made."

"Ya, think." Steve said before slamming his fist into Agent Wesson's jaw and sending him flying to the floor. Chin and Lou stepped in to pull Steve away before he could throw a second punch.

"This is all on you." Steve yelled, veins throbbing in his neck and temple. "You waited too long to move in, now Danny is gone. If anything happens to him, I am going to make you pay."

"Is that a threat, Commander?" Agent Smith glared at Steve as he helped his partner off the floor.

"Too right it's a threat." Steve yelled back pulling out his phone and walking away to make a call. Two minutes later he stormed back, Chin and Lou readied themselves to move in to restrain their friend if needed.

"You are no longer in charge. The Governor has given us full control of finding Detective Williams and Dimitri Ivanov."

"He can't do that." Agent Smith objected.

"He can, and he has. He's probably already on the phone to your director explaining your incompetence." Steve spat back. "Come on guys, Danny needs our help. Let's go find our boy."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I m afraid I can't replied to reviews as they aren't showing up. The site must be having issues. I have read them all though as they are forwarded to my e mail so thank you to everyone who left one.**

 **Chapter Three**

As they walked towards the shipping container, Danny was in full swing as Ricky DeLuka, telling the story of how he and Vladamir had an all-day drinking session.

"So then Vlad pulls out this fine bottle of Scotch, not just any bottle of scotch, no, this rare bottle that was worth a couple of grand. Man it was so smooth. I would dream about that while I was locked up."

"I remember that bottle." Dimitri smiled. "I gave it to him for his birthday. I... shall we say I procured it from someone who owed me money."

Danny faked laughing along with the others, knowing that some poor smuck probably lost their life for the bottle of scotch.

As they reached the container two men stepped out. "Aleski, I wasn't expecting you." One of the guys looked nervous.

"I bet you weren't. I wanted to make sure the merchandise was up to scratch. That last lot of guns you supplied me had hair triggers, I expect that to be taken in to account for the price of these."

"I said I was sorry about that, how about we knock ten G off of these."

"That sounds reasonable. Now let's see the merchandise." Dimitri signaled to Danny and his other two colleagues to enter the container.

As they did so Danny saw the other man they had met, watching him.

"New guy, Dimitri?" He asked pulling out a gun and aiming it at Danny.

"Put that away, Joseph." Dimitri ordered. "This is Ricky DeLuka. He is a friend of my brothers. I've worked with him before, he's good."

"No, he's Five-0." Joseph stated, and Danny's heart rate sped up knowing his cover had been blown.

"What? You been drinking? I ain't no cop. Aleski this guy's crazy." Danny knew the team wasn't too far away and would be racing to his assistance now his cover was blown.

"I ain't crazy, you busted my cousin last year. I'm telling you Aleski. He's Five-0." Turning the gun on Aleski he yelled, "you setting us up?"

Dimitri looked at Danny and walked over to him. "Give me your phone."

Danny handed over the phone. "You gonna believe this guy? I did time for your brother."

Dimitri handed the phone to Puka who set about examining it. "It's clear boss."

"Take off the belt." Dimitri ordered.

"Are you crazy? You believe this guy?" Danny acted offended.

"I think it isn't a coincidence my brother took you into the operation and they get busted, now Joseph says you're Five-0." Dimitri reached into his jacket and also levelled his gun at Danny. "Take off the belt."

Left with no choice, Danny removed the belt and handed it to Puka, wondering where the hell his back up was.

"Shit boss. Joseph's right. There's a wire here." Puka declared.

"Big mistake my friend. You tried to mess with the wrong guy. I'm going to have fun making you pay for your betrayal." Before Danny could respond Dimitri smashed his gun against the side of his head, sending him to the ground. "Grab him."

Puka threw the belt to the ground and hauled a dazed Danny out of the container. "Joseph, I thank you. I will be in contact to complete our business, but I think we have to leave now. I can assure you the detective will be dealt with." Joseph nodded and he and his colleague made a run for it.

Danny struggled to stay on his feet as he was marched from the container. His head was spinning as blood ran down the side of his face.

Puka had a tight grip on his left arm, and Dimitri's second in command, Gregory, had hold of his right in a grip that was bound to leave bruises.

Dimitri marched ahead of them on the lookout for the police. They had abandoned their vehicles and headed to the far side of the docks. Approaching a man who was about to get into his car, Dimitri raised his gun and fired a single shot at the man's head, killing him instantly. Without flinching he bent down and removed the keys from the man's limp hand.

The gunshot startled Danny back to his senses. The car door was flung open and the two men tried to force him inside. Danny tried to resist, digging his heals in, forcing Gregory to wrap his arm around Danny's neck and start to choke him out. As hard as he resisted, Gregory had the advantage, and gradually Danny felt the darkness start to creep in. One last struggle only succeeded in dislodging the ear cuff that fell from his ear, and rolled under the car.

Finally, starved of oxygen, Danny blacked out, and Gregory threw his limp body into the back seat. Puka grabbed the body of the man Dimitri had just killed and dragged it out of sight, so it wouldn't attract attention. All four men finally in the car, Dimitri drove out of the docks at high speed.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

The team watched as the ME van pulled out of the dock. A search of the surrounding area had turned up no sign of Danny, or Dimitri, but it had turned up a dead body.

"So our dead guy is Akai Kale. He has worked at the docks for five years and was just finishing his shift. Looks like he was killed for his car." Kono filled the team in.

"Poor guy, wrong place at the wrong time." Lou said shaking his head.

"We already have a BOLO out on the car. HPD are sitting on the building they left earlier in case they return." Chin briefed Steve.

"Anything on the BOLO yet?" Steve was hopeful for a lead that could help them find his friend.

Chin sadly shook his head. "Not yet."

"Ok, we need to talk to the guys SWAT arrested, see if they have any idea where they might have taken Danny. Chin, Kono, go back through the Intel we gathered yesterday, see if you can find anything out." Steve knew there was nothing more for them at the docks, so the team left to continue with their search for their friend.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Danny returned to consciousness with a thud as his body hit the ground when Puka and Gregory dragged him from the car. As he looked around he could see a big farmhouse, surrounded by fields, and with stables alongside it. Drag marks were left in the dirt as they entered the stables.

"String him up." Dimitri ordered. Puka and Gregory immediately followed his orders. Danny's suit jacket was ripped away, and his wrists tightly bound with rope. Seconds later the rope was thrown over one of the beams in the stable, and he was hoisted up and left dangling. His shoes and socks were removed by Puka, leaving his toes scraping the floor. As Puka started to stand Danny saw his opportunity and kicked out, hitting Puka in the face. Blood squirted everywhere as the large man grabbed at his broken nose and fell back. Danny smiled with satisfaction, he knew it was the wrong thing to do, but he figured he was about to get a beating anyway, so why not get one in before they started on him.

"That was foolish Ricky, or should I call you Detective?" Dimitri circled Danny like a shark circling its prey. Danny managed to use his toes to turn his body so Dimitri was in his line of sight. Unfortunately that scraped them on the rough floor, and causing them to bleed.

"Detective works for me."

"So you are the reason my brother was sent to jail. You ruined our operation. Set us back years. Now you try to take me down. Do you know what I do to people who cross me?"

"Yeah, I've seen it up close, remember? Watched you beat a guy unconscious."

"Then you will recognize some of these moves." Dimitri smiled before punching Danny in the stomach with such force that it caused him to swing in his bindings. Before Danny could recover, more blows were deliver to his chest and abdomen.

"Do you know what happened to the last cop that tried to bring me down?"

Finally catching his breath Danny replied, "I've seen the pictures. So if you're planning to kill me you should do it fast, before my team has a chance to find you."

Dimitri started to laugh. "Do you think I am scared of the Feds? They will not find us here. No, I have plenty of time to enjoy watching you suffer, Detective. Then, when you are broken, I will take great pleasure in watching you burn, just like the fed."

Dimitri walked over to where Puka was holding his nose. The bleeding now stopped, he was glaring at the detective. Retrieving a horse whip from the shelf he passed it to Puka. "I believe I am not the only one who would like some revenge."

Puka began to smile, but quickly stopped as pain shot across his face. Taking the whip, he walked over to Danny. He drew back his arm and put full force into striking Danny's back. The force sliced through Danny's thin shirt, leaving red welts behind. A second and third blow were delivered, and Danny squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to cry out in pain as the whip stung with every lash.

Puka threw the whip to the floor and continued his attack with his fists. Using his sizeable weight to drill home every punch.

Finally, Dimitri called a halt to the assault, allowing Danny to heave in a breath of air. His lungs were burning, and he had to swallow back the urge to vomit. Fully aware that he was running out of time, he silently urged his team to hurry up and find him.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Steve and Lou were frustrated as they returned to the office. Chin and Kono looked up hopefully.

"Anything?" Kono asked.

"Nothing that will help us find Danny." Steve sighed.

"Joseph and his boy sang like canaries. Told us all about the operation, and the way they were smuggling the weapons in. The FED's are happy that they have managed to bring down half of the operation at least, but neither knew where Ivonov might have gone." Lou explained.

"You believe they don't know?" Chin wondered how far Steve had gone with his interrogation.

"Trust us, they didn't know." Lou replied as Steve started to look through the information the cousins had up on the smart screen.

"What did you guys find?" Steve started to pace, the team were used to Steve burning off his nervous energy this way, so ignored it and started to fill him in.

"We're just doing a property search under all known aliases of Ivonov, see if we can find anywhere they might be hiding." Kono explained.

"The BOLO had a hit, the car was seen on H1 headed north, but that's all we have so far." Chin added.

A ping from the smart table had Kono bringing up the search results. "Ivonov has been known to use the alias Marc Blok. We have a farm house recently purchased under that name at Kaaawa."

"What do I say about co-incidences?" Chin smiled.

"Gear up, let's go get our boy." Steve ordered as he marched to the gun room to arm up.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming. They still aren't showing on the site but I am able to read them all.**

 **Chapter Four**

Dimitri Ivonov took great pleasure in circling Danny., Knowing his victim was anticipating his next attack gave him a perverse pleasure in delaying the attack. Just as he was about to launch, his phone started ringing. He stepped back, pulled out his phone, and started speaking in Russian.

Danny knew enough Russian to pick out the words shipment, and police, and the look of growing anger on Dimitri's face told him this phone call would not end well for him.

Still on the phone Dimitri stormed out of the stables, signaling Gregory to follow. Finally, able to catch his breath Danny looked up. Puka had been left behind to guard him. The large man snorted and rubbed at his nose, then level his gaze at Danny. It was obvious that he was still pissed at him for the broken nose, and hadn't had enough revenge.

"How's the nose?" Danny taunted, he knew it was stupid, but he couldn't help himself. He wasn't going to let them break his spirit, and mouthing off was the only way he could do that in his vulnerable position.

Puka walked over to a table and picked up a hoof knife. He took delight in showing it to Danny. "I'm gonna make you bleed, pig."

"I don't think your boss wanted that. He let you have your fun."

"Screw the boss, you broke my nose." Puka plunged the hoof knife into Danny's left side, twisting it as he removed it. He stepped back and laughed as blood started seeping out of the wound.

Danny squeezed his eyes tightly shut through the burning pain. His whole body ached from the vicious blows he had already received. Opening them, he saw Puka move in for a second attack. A split second idea came to him, and he acted fast on it. In a move Steve would have been proud of, Danny kicked out, making contact with Puka's arm, and causing the knife to drop to the floor. Puka scrambled to retrieve the knife, and Danny saw his opportunity. Heaving his body weight up with his arms, and ignoring the burning pain in his wrist, the grating of his ribs, and the throbbing in his stomach, he managed to wrap his legs around Puka's thick neck, and started to squeeze.

Puka desperately tried to wriggle free from the vice like hold around him, but as he struggled to suck in any air, he became weaker, and his world started to narrow.

Danny felt the moment when Puka lost consciousness, and kicked the large man to the floor. Thankful that the hoof knife hadn't fallen too far away, he took a few seconds to catch his breath before starting on the next part of his plan. Carefully he reached out with his right foot, if the knife had fallen an inch further away he wouldn't have been able to reach it. But his toes just caught the knife and he was able to drag it closer. Positioning the knife between both feet he took a few deep breaths to steady himself. He knew time was of the essence, if Dimitri and Gregory returned he was a dead man. But he had to be careful, his feet were slick with his own blood from his feet constantly scraping the floor.

Trying not to scream out loud as his body was overcome with pain, he somehow managed to start swinging on the rope. Soon he had worked up enough momentum to allow him to bend himself in half and pass the knife from his feet to his bound hands. His vision went white for a few seconds as he heaved in oxygen, his hand clamped around the knife desperately making sure he didn't drop it. He couldn't believe he had actually got that far with his crazy plan. Steve was the acrobat within the team, how he hadn't dropped the knife he had no idea.

Carefully he started to cut through the rope binding his wrists. Blood oozed from beneath the rope that had chaffed and bitten into delicate skin throughout his acrobat moves. A small price to pay for the chance of freedom. When the rope gave way he fell to the floor, and the knife dropped from his hand, blood flooding back to his fingers.

Danny hadn't planned any further than getting free of the rope, not really expecting any of his plan to work. Now he staggered to his feet and looked around the stable for a means of escape.

The stable was made up of four stalls, two containing horses that were quietly grazing on their feed bags. Neither seemed disturbed but the attack they had just witnessed, giving Danny a sense that this wasn't the first time this had happened in front of them. There were windows down each side of the walls to his left and right, but they didn't appear to open, and even if they did they were just too high to provide a means of escape. The only exit from the stables was the doors at the front. If Danny was going to leave the stable that was his only route. Dimitri and Gregory were most likely not far away, so his exit would need to be fast. He looked to his left and saw one of the horses, a black stallion with a glossy coat. Hung above his stall was a saddle.

A slight movement from Puka told Danny he had to move fast, before he regained consciousness. Staggering to the stall he grabbed the saddle and entered.

"Easy, easy." The stallion had looked up at his arrival then moved closer to the injured detective. Carefully placing his hand on the horse's nose he whispered, "what's say we get out of here. A beautiful animal like you shouldn't be shut away. Cautiously placing the saddle on its back, he moaned as he reached under the horse to secure the saddle in place. Having never saddled a horse before he hoped he'd done it right. It would at least allow him something to hold on to.

"Ok, I'm trusting you to take care of me buddy." Danny lead the horse from the stall. Ever so carefully he opened the door a fraction of an inch and peeked out. Dimitri and Gregory were stood off to one side in conversation.

"This is crazy." Danny whispered to himself. However, he didn't have much choice. What were his options. Attempting to make a dash for it on horseback, while two Russians no doubt fired after him, or stay put and most definitely be killed. He was sure his team would be looking for him. He wasn't sure what had happened at the docks, and why they hadn't moved in to help him, but he was sure there was a genuine reason. However, now he had managed to get this far, if he was found, Dimitri would no doubt kill him before the team could track them down. This was his only chance of making it home to his kids. Carefully he heaved himself up into the saddle, and placed a hand over the bleeding wound in his abdomen. He leaned forward and whispered to the horse, "ok buddy let's do this."

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Steve brought his truck to a harsh halt at the start of the track that lead down to the farmhouse they were about to search. Lou, who had been sat in the passenger seat, holding on for dear life as his boss sped across the island, looked over in confusion. "Why are we stopping?"

"We go in on foot from here." Steve was already exiting the truck and signaling the cousins over. "If Dimitri Ivonov hears us coming he will most likely kill Danny, we need to take him by surprise. We go in on foot and see if we can locate Danny first."

"That's presuming he is even here, it's a long shot, Steve." Chin didn't want Steve to get his hopes up, even though the property belonged to Ivonov that didn't mean he would retreat to there. Ivonov had already slipped through the net twice and it wasn't through luck, he was a clever criminal who always seemed to be one step ahead.

"It's the only shot we have at the moment, let's go. Keep low, we move closer to the house and reassess." Steve was already moving towards the house, so the others started to follow.

The house, now clearly in sight, the team gathered close together using a few bales of hay as cover. "That's our stolen car." Kono pointed out. Parked just outside the house was the stolen vehicle.

"Danny has to be here." Steve moved around a little to get a better view of the house.

"Hey Steve, over there." Lou nodded in the direction of the stables. Stood to the side was Dimitri and another man, both had their backs to them.

"Ok, let's close the gap then get ready to move in." On Steve's signal, one by one, they carefully, and stealthily, closed the distance between themselves and their targets. Taking cover behind a horse box not far from the stable.

The team were just about to make their move when the stable doors burst open, causing the two Russians to start firing at the horse, and its rider, that fled past them in a blur.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: yay the reviews are back. I will try and get round to replying to them tom.**

 **So I'm putting in my writers vest to post this one as some may not be happy with me.**

 **Chapter Five**

"Is that Danny?" Lou asked amazed at the sight before him. Danny was laying as close to the horse as possible to make himself a more difficult target. The beautiful stallion galloped across the courtyard under heavy fire from the two Russians.

"Looks like he couldn't wait for the rescue." Proud of his partner Steve popped out from behind the horse box and opened fire, causing the Russians to retreat into the stables for cover. The team moved in, shots now aimed at them instead of Danny, something they were all grateful for. They at least had body armour on.

Wanting to end the standoff quickly, so he could get to his partner's side, Steve suddenly ran off to the side of the stable.

"Now where the hell is he going?" Lou fired off another shot to distract the Russians from seeing where Steve was headed.

"Knowing the boss, he's about to do something crazy." Kono replied.

Kono was right. Out of the line of fire, to the side of the stables, Steve raised his gun and fired at one of the windows up high. The glass shattered and fell to the floor leaving a large hole. Taking a gas grenade, he pulled the pin, and launched it through the window in a move he perfected in his high school years as a quarter back. A second grenade soon followed.

Smoke filled the stables, and soon three men staggered out, one large man being helped by another. Chin, Lou, and Kono moved in instantly with commands for them to drop their weapons and lay on the ground.

Steve trusted his team to take control of the situation, and started to run in the direction his partner was last seen fleeing.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Flattening himself against the horse, Danny carefully dug his feet into the horse's side like he'd seen in the movies. Thankfully it worked as the horse took off at full speed, sending the doors flying open. As expected, bullets started flying in his direction. Encouraging the horse to keep running he hissed as he felt a bullet drill a path into his left thigh. Almost across the courtyard he felt the horse falter, and its stride change. It suddenly became extremely agitated, and started to slow down.

Danny glanced back and saw a bullet hole in the horse's buttock, "I'm so sorry buddy, but we have to keep going." As he dug his feet in, the horse started to speed up again. Suddenly more gunfire erupted, which made Danny's heart leap. He would recognize the sound of Chin's shot gun anywhere. Glancing back, he was proved right at the sight of his team moving in, and causing his captors to flee.

"Well what do you know, the Cavalry's here." He steered the horse to one side and allowed it to slow to a trot, before coming to a halt. Adrenaline suddenly fleeing, he felt exhausted, and every bruise and broken bone seemed to be screaming at him. Danny slid off the horse and fell to the ground with a bump. His hand moved to his abdomen and pressed against the wound that was still freely bleeding. He was too exhausted to attempt to stem the blood flow from his leg. The horse moved closer and nudged him. "I'm ok bud. Could do with some good drugs though," He raised his head so he could see the horse's wound as he added, "you too huh, don't worry I'll get you some."

Danny heard Steve shouting his name, getting louder as he neared him. Suddenly Steve was by his side and dropping to his knees.

"About time you joined the party."

"Hey, you seemed to have it all under control, escaping in style I see. That's quite some horse."

"Yeah he is. Now do me a favour will you and call a damn bus, and a veterinarian. My buddy here needs attention too."

Steve pulled out his phone and called in the appropriate help, as he started to assess his partner. Danny's face was covered in dried blood, and there were obvious wounds to his abdomen and thigh. Steve ripped open Danny's shirt and winced at the bruises that were already forming on his chest, and abdomen. It was clear he'd taken quite a beating. The wound to his friend's thigh seemed to be the most problematic, so Steve focuses his attention on that. He removed his vest, and then his shirt which he wrapped around his friend's leg, then started pressing down on the wound.

"Jeez, any excuse to take your shirt off." Danny muttered as his eyes slid shut.

"Hey, no sleeping on the job." Steve shouted aware that his partner was losing strength, fast.

"Mm, not sleeping. Just resting my eyes."

"Looks like sleeping to me. What? We get here so you think we can do all the heavy work now?" Steve knew how to push his friend's buttons.

Danny forced his eyes open and scowled at his partner. "Heavy work, are you serious? Do you have any idea what I just did in there? I think you are rubbing off on me."

Sirens filled the air, and seconds later Ani and Jonah, the EMT's, arrived. Steve gave them a rundown of the injuries he could see, and soon Danny was riding high on the good drugs, delivered through his newly established IV. Pressure bandages were secured to his thigh, and abdomen, and they were ready to transfer Danny to the ambulance.

Kono and Lou were busy loading the Russians into squad cars that arrived along with the ambulance, but Chin came over to join his friends.

"How's he doing?" Concern was written all over his face as he watched Jonah secure an oxygen mask.

"He's pretty beat up, gunshot wound to the thigh, and stab wound to the abdomen. He'll be ok."

"Guys, we're ready to move him now. Can you help us get him on a backboard?" Ani indicated the yellow board off to their right.

Chin and Steve quickly got the board ready, and Ani and Jonah carefully rolled Danny, exposing his back. Gasps came from both Chin and Steve at the sight that greeted them. Their friend's back had several red lines cutting across it. Several points along them bleeding where the horse whip had bit into his skin. "Oh Danny." Chin sighed, and Steve wished he had hit Agent Wesson harder.

Finally secured on the backboard, and lifted on to a gurney, they started making their way to the ambulance. Danny suddenly started to rouse. Up until then he'd been floating in a drug haze, combined with pure exhaustion. Danny's hand raised to remove the oxygen mask, but Steve caught it first, "Danny, you need to leave that alone. We're on our way to the ambulance now."

"No! Wait." Danny objected.

"Danny we need to get you to the hospital. You still have a bullet in your leg which we need to remove as soon as possible." Ani explained while monitoring her patient's vitals carefully.

"No, just wait. The horse. Is the vet here yet?"

Chin looked around and saw a man headed in their direction, accompanied by an HPD officer. "They just arrive, Danny. Now go get yourself taken care of."

"Make sure he's ok. He saved my life. Promise me you won't let them shoot him, or something. I'll pay the bill."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Danny. Just worry about yourself." Steve said as they loaded his friend into the ambulance.

"I mean it. Take care of my buddy, Chin. He saved my life."

"I got it Danny. Don't worry, he's Ohana now." Chin carefully took hold of the horse and signaled to the vet to hurry.

Satisfied that Chin would take care of everything, Danny allowed his eyes to close again. Steve jumped into the back of the ambulance, and soon they were on route to the hospital.

Steve watched anxiously as Ani checked Danny's vitals then took a peak under the pressure bandage to his abdomen. Danny didn't even flinch, and Steve's concern grew further as Ani speeded up the IV fluids then went back to checking his vitals. He'd thought Danny had been resting, but now he realised that he was unconscious.

"Ani, is he ok?"

"His BP has bottomed out. Between the abdominal wound, and the thigh wound, he has lost a lot of blood. With this amount of bruising to his stomach, there could be internal bleeding as well."

Steve ran a hand across his face. "Shit! I thought he was ok. He was joking with me."

Ani started connecting Danny up to the heart monitor, alerting Steve to just how fast his friend's heart was beating to pump the little blood he had left around his body.

"He'll need transfusing, and surgery. The hospital's expecting us. They will be able to access how serious his other injuries are too." Steve knew she was referring to the whip lashes across his friend's back, and the damage to his wrists.

Steve let out a sigh and reached forward. He tentatively placed a hand on his best friend's forearm. An IV snaked out from the inside of his elbow, and his bloodied wrist was still oozing slightly. Steve didn't want to cause him any more pain, but he longed for the contact with his partner. Danny had only been missing for a few hours, but they had been torture for Steve, not knowing what was happening to his friend. Now he understood a little of the attack Danny had undergone, and his blood boiled with rage at the FBI agents for allowing the chance for this to happen.

When they arrived at the hospital Steve was snapped out of his anger when the doors flew open, and Danny was quickly removed from the ambulance. The SEAL leapt into action, and started to follow after the gurney, before they could disappear from sight. Ani and Jonah were filling in the details to the medical staff. The teams friend, Dr. Pearce, once again taking the lead.

The gurney disappeared into the trauma room, but Steve was stopped at the door by Dr. Pearce who had not failed to notice him following them. "Steve, I've got him from here. Go take a seat. I promise I'll fill you in as soon as I can."

"Come on, doc, I want to be with him."

"He's unconscious at the moment, Steve. I'm going to be stabilizing him before sending him to surgery."

Steve nodded and started to retreat to the all too familiar waiting room, but he spun quickly around and called out to the disappearing doctor, "doc, we will need a full report on his injuries, and pictures if possible. We have the bastards that did this, but I want to build a solid case against them."

"Don't worry, Steve, we know the drill. We'll get you what you need." Dr. Pearce hurried back to her patient, leaving Steve to make the walk to the waiting room, alone. Slowly he sank down into a hard plastic hospital chair, dropped his head into his hands, and settled in to wait for news.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: thanks for all the reviews and on going support. I'm gonna be stuck at my boyfriends house all day waiting for the surveyors to come for our house move so I'm hoping to start a new story.**

 **Chapter Six**

Steve looked up as the rest of the team arrived to join him in the waiting room. He glanced at his watch. It showed he'd only been waiting for an hour. He hadn't expected the team for a while yet.

"Any news?" Kono got straight down to business to gain information on her teammate's condition.

"Not yet. Dr. Pearce said she would let us know as soon as she could, but he's lost a lot of blood, and went downhill in the ambulance." Steve wished he had better news. "I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"Well our lovely FBI friends turned up and took over. They have seized the house, and taken Ivonov and his guys into custody." Lou explained.

"The Governor ok'd it. He said to let them do all the paperwork so we could focus on Danny." Chin added. "Agents Smith and Wesson were having a field day. They found fake passports, and enough evidence to put them away so they never see the light of day."

"I don't give a dam about the weapons. I want them to pay for what they did to Danny." Steve wanted them to pay for hurting his friend.

"Oh they will, given that Danny was working for the FBI at the time they're charging them with attempted murder of a federal agent. Add that to the murder of the other FBI agent on the mainland, and they could be looking at the death penalty." Chin explained.

Steve just nodded, and the team sat in silence for a few minutes before Steve asked, "what happened to the horse?"

"What?" Kono asked surprised.

"The horse, Danny was really concerned about the horse, is it ok? He's gonna want to know when we are allowed to see him."

"The FBI have seized the horses, along with the house. But the veterinarian was able to retrieve the bullet and stitch it up. He gave him pain relief and antibiotics, and returned him to his stable. He should be ok."

"That's good. Danny will be glad." At least he had something good to tell his friend.

Before the conversation could continue Dr. Pearce arrived. "Hi, guys. I can't stay long but I wanted to give you an update." Four sets of ears eagerly awaited the news of their friend. "We have given him a blood transfusion, and managed to stabiles him ready for surgery. We will retrieve the bullet from his thigh and repair the damage to his abdomen. The wound appears to have been caused by an odd shaped knife. It caused a lot of tissue damage, but we don't think there is any organ involvement."

"What about his other injuries?" Steve instantly flashed back to the red welts on Danny's back.

"He has some broken ribs, and his liver is swollen from the beating he took. We will need to keep a close eye on them, but they aren't life threatening. He has a mild concussion which we aren't too concerned about. While he is in surgery we will take a closer look at his wrists to assess if there is any damage." Pausing for a few seconds to allow the team to absorb the information, she then continued. "I've called in our best plastic surgeon to close the wounds on his wrists, and back, to limit the scaring as much as possible. He is probably going to be in a fair amount of pain with his back, I'm afraid. The swelling from the whip is quite extensive."

"Whip?" Kono and Lou gasped in unison causing Chin, and Steve, to look sadly at their two teammates. They had already seen Danny's back when they were transferring him to the ambulance, so were aware of these injuries, Kono and Lou however weren't.

"It looked like he'd been beaten with a horse whip." Chin explained, pulling his cousin in close as tears started to freely fall down her cheeks.

"I'll come and let you know how he is as soon as we are done with surgery." Dr. Pearce left the team alone.

"They beat him, whipped him, and stabbed him, and he still managed to escape. How did he manage that?" Kono sank into her cousin's embrace.

"That's a story we are all waiting to hear." Steve let out a long sigh, he felt a little better, knowing Danny was now stable and headed to surgery to repair the mountain of damage inflicted upon him in such a short, yet viscous, attack.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

It was the middle of the night, and only Steve remained by Danny's side. The others had been allowed to briefly visit, once Danny was out of surgery and settled in the ICU. Danny had slept through the visit, his body exhausted from the blood loss, and a long surgery. Powerful pain relief prolonging his awakening.

Propped slightly onto his right side, to keep his weight off his damaged back, Danny still looked pale. Steve frowned at his friend's body, almost lost amongst the multitude of wires and lines. The heart monitor steadily beeped away in the background, and the cuff around his partner's left bicep sprang into life at regular intervals to monitor his less than optimal blood pressure. Still Steve had been reassured that Danny was doing well. The bullet had been removed from his thigh, with no complications. The damaged muscle would need time to heal, but heal it would, and with no deficit.

The quickly obtained scans had been right, the knife wound had inflicted severe damage to tissue and muscle, but had thankfully missed any organs. The damage had been repaired, but it would be some time before Danny would be able to sit up, without any pain. The swelling to his liver hadn't gotten any worse, and the medical team were keeping a close eye on its function.

Broken ribs taped, Danny was breathing relatively easy, with only a nasal cannula in place.

Another unit of blood was slowly dripping via a central line in Danny's neck, also providing fluids, pain relief, and antibiotics.

Steve reached over and took Danny's hand. His wrists had been cleaned and stitched, and initial test showed there was no nerve damage. They were both, however, sprained and swollen, so were now splinted.

Danny's fingers twitched as Steve made contact, alerting his friend to his return to consciousness.

"Hey Danny, you with me?" Steve used his other hand to push a stray piece of hair from Danny's face. He paused for a second, watching his partner for further signs of waking, before pushing back another lock of hair. His hand straying to the shorter than usual sides, he couldn't resist a quick feel.

"Couldn't resist?... Could you? You Neanderthal."

A smile spread across Steve's face as he quickly withdrew his hand, and saw his friend's sleepy eyes slowly peel open.

"I had to do something to get you to wake up." Steve gave Danny's hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go.

Danny gave a small snort of laughter and forced his eyes fully open. Taking in his surroundings, and looking down at his splinted hands, he let out a long sigh as he remembered what had landed him in the ICU. "How's the horse?"

Steve couldn't help but laugh to himself. Danny wasn't concerned about his own wellbeing, he was worried about his getaway steed. "The horse is gonna be fine, Danny, and so are you by the way."

"That's good, him, and me. I felt bad for him. I dragged him into a firefight without a choice. I know how that feels."

Steve smiled to himself then sat back in the chair, relieved that Danny felt well enough to attempt their usual banter. He, however, wasn't up to it. Sat alone by his friend's bedside had given him plenty of time to dwell on the whole situation at the docks, and he'd now convinced himself he was entirely to blame for what happened to Danny.

Despite the drugs in his system, his partner's quietness didn't go unnoticed, "hey, what's wrong?"

Steve shook his head, "nothing's wrong. I'm just glad we found you."

"Liar. I know you too well. I can see something is wrong just by looking at you. What is it's?" Danny attempted to sit up, grimacing as a fire shot through his belly, and his back pricked with an intensity that stole his breath for a second.

"Hey, hey, easy. I'll get the doc." Steve got up to summon help but Danny grabbed hold of his hand, stopping him from leaving.

"No, I'm ok. As long as I don't move. You don't get away that easily. Tell me what's bothering you."

"Danny, I don't think you're ready for that conversation."

"I'll decide what I'm ready for. What's wrong, Steve?"

"Fine, but then you let me call the doc to check you over." Steve relented as he grabbed the chair and turned it so he could sit facing Danny, without him having to move and cause himself more pain. Rubbing his hand over his face, he took a deep breath before deciding to plunge right in. "I'm sorry, Danny. It was my fault Ivonov was able to take you. I should have acted faster."

Danny's face didn't give anything away as he absorbed what Steve was saying. "Tell me what happened. When my cover was blown I expected everyone to come running. But noone turned up. Why?" There was no anger in Danny's voice, just the simple question asked.

"When you went into the container we lost the feed from the wire, we couldn't hear what was going on in there. I wanted to go in then and there, but the FBI claimed jurisdiction, they wanted us to wait. It was only when your tracker showed you on the move, but the wire feed didn't come back on, we knew something was wrong."

Danny closed his eyes while he thought things over, "they must have me on some really good drugs, because I'm confused. How does that make it your fault, you, dumb, ass?"

"Danny, I should've ignored them, I should've gone in."

"No you shouldn't. They were in charge of the case. It was their call. They messed up. They were so desperate to bring Ivonov down that they didn't consider my safety."

"But Danny..."Steve started but was cut off.

"No you goof. This wasn't on you. You always do that, shoulder the blame. I don't blame you, so stop. Please..." Danny already looked exhausted but he had managed to say enough to reassure his partner.

"Ok, fine, it wasn't completely my fault."

"Steve!" This time Danny did sound angry, and there was a slight increase in his heart rate.

"Ok, sorry. It wasn't my fault. Now I'm getting the doc and you are gonna rest." Steve ordered.

"I was doing that before you decided to wake me by fondling my hair."

"Fondling." Steve spluttered, embarrassed. "I wasn't fondling. I just couldn't resist the new look."

"I told you, don't get used to it, it will grow back in a few weeks." Danny muttered, his eyes slowly closing.

"I don't know. I think I see a few bald spots coming through." Steve teased.

Danny's eyes snapped back open and he saw Steve laughing. "Arsehole," he said before closing his eyes and slipping into a light doze.

Steve couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as they fell into their usual annoying banter. He stood and left his friends ICU room in search of a nurse.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Thank you so much for all your reviews. Another thank you to Wenwalke for all her help. So here is the last chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter Seven**

"What the hell?" Steve flew into his friend's ICU room, quickly followed by the rest of the team. Both Chin and Lou grabbed Steve and held him back.

"Steve, don't." Chin warned.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" The ex-SEAL growled at the two FBI agents. He was cursing himself for leaving Danny and allowing them to enter his friend's room.

After their brief conversation, the night doctor had checked Danny over and reassured them both that Danny was doing well. The blonde detective had then slept for the rest of the night until the morning, when he woke complaining of pain in his abdomen. A strong dose of pain relief had settled it, but also sent him back off to the land of nod. The team had arrived and persuaded Steve to leave his friend's side and go get some breakfast. Now returning to Danny's room he was infuriated to see the two men he blamed for Danny's injuries stood either side of his partner's bed.

"Stand down Steve, it's ok." Danny attempted to cool his friend's temper.

"No Danny, it's not ok. You're in the ICU. You're not well, and it's all these guys fault. Now they turn up to question you."

"Commander McGarrett, I can assure you we checked with his doctor first, and Detective Williams consented to our visit." Agent Smith stood his ground.

"Steve, it's ok. I said I would talk to them, and they were just leaving." Danny shifted uncomfortably and Steve hurried to his side, barging past Agent Wesson so he could help arrange Danny's pillows to better support him.

"Yes, we were just leaving. Detective Williams, thank you for your help, and again we are sorry for what arose from the situation." Agent Wesson started to retreat as he felt the anger of all the team start to rise.

"Just make sure you follow through on that promise you made me. I'll forward you my report once I'm feeling up to it, and able to type." The splints were going to delay his ability to type for some time, and part of Danny was grateful for that, he wasn't in a rush to re live his attack.

"I'll take care of it, Detective. Our office will forward the details to you." Agent Smith followed his partner out of the room.

Danny smiled at Steve. "That's quite a shiner Agent Wesson is sporting. Your handiwork I presume?"

"He had it coming." Steve shrugged. "What did they promise you? Do I need to go after them?"

Danny attempted to raise the head of the bed so he could sit up more, but failed miserably with his hands still in splints for his wrists. "No, you don't. Sit down will you and relax, I'm fine."

Steve took the bed control and slowly elevated Danny's head. None of the team missed how Danny suddenly braced his stomach, and was obviously in pain from his abused stomach muscles.

"So what did they promise you, Danny?" Kono was intrigued.

Taking a few deep breaths, and waiting for the pain to die down, Danny finally started to explain. "The FBI seized all of Ivonov's assets. I persuaded them to sell me one off those assets."

"Sell you what? You getting Steve an early Christmas present from Ivonov's armoury?" Lou joked.

"Not quite. It's more a present for Gracie."

Chin realised immediately what Danny was talking about. "Well I guess he really is Ohana now then."

"Who?" Kono looked back and forth between her cousin and Danny.

"Gracie always wanted a pony. Now she gets a black stallion."

"The horse, you bought the horse?" Kono asked amazed.

"He saved my life. The FBI are gonna sign him over to me and sort out stables for him. Gracie will have to wait until he is fully healed to ride him, but he deserves a good life."

"Danny that was a thoroughbred animal, how the hell are you gonna afford him? Stables aren't cheap, Samantha wanted riding lessons when she was little and they cost enough, but her own horse." Lou wasn't sure Danny had thought this through.

"Don't worry, the FBI are selling him to me for a dollar. And I have an idea for the stable fees. Agent Smith is sorting it for me."

"What I want to know is how did you manage to get free?" Chin couldn't help but flash back to Danny charging out of the stable on the back of the horse.

Danny sighed, ready to tell his story, but Steve protectively spoke up, "you don't have to tell us if you're not ready."

"No, it's fine. I'm just not sure you'll believe me." Danny wasn't sure himself how he had managed to pull off such an acrobatic feat, he didn't think the others would believe it either.

"Of course we'll believe you." Kono carefully perched on the end of Danny's bed.

"The big guy, Puka, was coming at me with the hoof knife again and I saw my chance. I kicked the knife away, choked him out with my legs then managed to get the knife with my feet. Once I got the knife in my hands I could cut through the rope, and then the only way out was the door."

"You're right we don't believe you." Lou dead panned back causing the others to chuckle.

"Well if I'd have known you guys were about to turn up, I'd have stayed hanging out in the stable and awaited rescue."

"Well however you managed it, I'm grateful that you are ok. Well, will be ok." Kono corrected herself. Saying Danny was ok being far from the truth. He was after all still in the ICU, with monitors, central lines and a catheter, and he would likely be left with permanent scars on his back.

"Me too, babe. Thank you all for finding me, I knew you would have my back. I was just... just worried it might not be in time." Danny was obviously starting to falter. This was the most he had been awake since the surgery, and his eyes were starting to droop.

"Hey man, you look tired. The FBI has worn you out. We should let you rest." Lou knew Steve wouldn't leave, but Danny would rest with Steve by his side. But if he and the cousins stayed, their stubborn friend would fight it and make himself sicker.

Kono leaned over and gently kissed Danny's forehead. "We'll come back later."

"We'll bring food." Chin added.

"Thanks, guys." Danny smiled then nodded to Steve who had picked up the bed control again ready to lower Danny down.

The team left, pleased to have been able to speak to Danny, even if he was still weak and spending most of his time asleep.

Steve watched his friend's eyes slip shut, and his breathing even out. Minutes later he was sure he was asleep again, so settled back in the chair and decided to get some sleep himself.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

"Danny are you sure you are up to this? I'm sure Grace wouldn't mind waiting a few more days until you're doing better." Steve was concerned as he watched his friend climb out of the truck. His posture was hunched, walking stooped over helped with the pain in his abdomen. A heavy limp caused Danny to grimace with every step. His thigh wound was healing well, and the wounds to his feet from scraping across the floor were almost completely healed. But he wasn't up to walking long distances just yet.

"Yes I'm sure. I'm fine. Come on, the others are over there."

"Are you sure Danno, I can wait, I really can." Grace came closer to her dad and put her arm around him to support him.

"Danny, you just spent six days in hospital. Two of those in the ICU. You were only discharged yesterday. Grace only just got back into town, and... I'm talking to myself." Steve sighed as Danny was already on the move, slowly making his way other to where the cousins, and Lou, were talking to an older man by the fence to a large field.

"Awe, no Charlie?" Kono looked disappointed.

"No, sorry guys. His immune system isn't quite up to this yet." Danny straightened a little as he reached his friends. "Arthur, good to see you again. Thank you so much for taking him." Danny shook the hand of the older man.

"Are you kidding me? It's a pleasure to have a horse of his quality."

"You guys already know each other?" Chin asked confused. He prided himself on his knowledge of the island, but he was surprised that he didn't know about the stables that was located so close to Danny's house. If he didn't know about it, he was surprised Danny did.

"Yeah. I met Arthur at the hospital while Charlie was a patient. We got talking and realised we didn't live too far away from each other. Arthur owns the livery, but they don't just stable people's horses. They run a community program that helps children with disabilities. The kids come for riding lessons, and get so much from it." Danny explained.

"Wow, that sounds great. I bet it's very rewarding." Steve said in admiration.

"It is. Seeing a child with autism that doesn't usual speak come to life, and say a few words, is all the thanks that I need." Arthur beamed with pride.

"Arthur has kindly agreed to stable the horse for me for free, in return for being able to use him in the program. Grace and Charlie will be able to ride him whenever he's not being used. I can't thank him enough."

"I'm the one that can't thank you enough. With an extra horse we can now take on extra children."

"It's a win win situation then." Danny beamed.

"Danno, which one is he?" Grace looked out into the field excitedly. All she had been told was that Danny had been hurt on a case and he had used the horse to get away. Her dad had been so grateful he had bought the horse.

"He's the black one, over there." Danny pointed to a stunning black horse at the far side of the field grazing along size a grey and white mare, that looked familiar to Danny, and he looked at Arthur.

"You recognize her?" Arthur smiled. "The FBI felt it would be a shame to split them up. They donated her to the program too."

"Wow, I guess Agents Smith and Wesson weren't all bad then." Chin smiled.

"I guess not." Steve agreed.

Danny moved closer to the fence, leaning on it to take some of the weight off his injured leg. As if by some sixth sense the horse looked up. Suddenly it started to gallop over.

"Wow, he looks like he's moving ok." Danny was relieved to see the horse wasn't too badly hurt.

"He's healing up just fine. Not long till we can start riding him." Arthur stated.

The horse started to slow, and trotted over to the fence where he immediately nudged Danny, almost knocking him off his unsteady feet. "Whoa, take it easy buddy. It's good to see you too."

Grace reached out and stroked the beautiful horse. "He's amazing, Danno. What's he called?"

"Err…, I don't actually know." Danny suddenly realised.

"FBI didn't know either." Arthur explained.

"Looks like you're gonna have to name him, Danny." Kono joined in stroking the horse.

"Looks like I am." Danny thought for a second, then started to smile when he settled on the perfect name. "His name is, Koa."

Everyone smiled, it was the perfect name, the horse even nudged Danny as if in approval.

"I like it Danno, but what does it mean?" Grace asked.

Chin placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. "It means brave. It's the perfect name for him."

"It sure is." Steve helped Grace to climb the fence so she could stroke Koa's mane.

"I can't wait to ride him."

"Just make sure you have all the right protective gear on. Hat, boots..."

"Cotton wool?" Steve suggested, which gained small giggles all around.

"Ha, ha. So I'm over protective. Which is why you are getting proper lessons." Danny insisted.

"My granddaughter will be happy to teach her, Danny." Arthur offered. "And once you're up to it, I'll show you the ropes."

"That would be great, Arthur."

"Oh this I got to see." Lou smirked.

"Hey, I can teach you to ride." Steve offered.

"Err, thanks for the offer but I think I'll stick with Arthur. I've seen your riding before, it's almost as scary as your driving." Danny responded.

"There is nothing wrong with my driving, Danny." Steve moved forward and admired Koa.

"We'll agree to disagree on that one. Oh and don't get any ideas about riding him. I may let you steal my car, but you're not stealing my stallion."

"A beautiful car like that is meant to be driven fast, Danny. Just like a beautiful horse is meant to be ridden fast." Steve reasoned.

"Not gonna happen, buddy. Arthur don't let him anywhere near Koa. The repair bills for the Camaro are bad enough. I'm not paying vet bills as well."

"Hey, you're the one that got him shot." Steve pointed out, just as Koa rubbed his head against Danny's arm.

Danny ran his hand up and down Koa's neck, admiring the powerful muscles. "I guess Koa and I have something in common then. We still love the idiot that gets us shot."

Everyone broke out laughing, except Arthur who was unaware of Steve's tendency to be a bullet magnet.

The team spent a little longer admiring Koa, and chatting to Arthur, before Steve called an end to the visit when Danny was obviously starting to struggle with standing. Securing Danny and Grace back in the truck, Steve paused for a second to admire Koa in the field. That horse was one of the reasons his best friend was still alive, and he made a mental note to make sure he sent a bag of carrots, or apples his way, once a week.

 **THE END**


End file.
